Fading Light
by Luafua
Summary: Her expression visualised as a cold and emotionless noble woman, but from the inside; she was crying and begging to the world for a shed of happiness. IchiRuki oneshot, WARNING: character death


**A/n: Yes... I am writing my very first oneshot based on IchiRuki! But don't worry, I don't bash any characters on this fic... except for Renji... Nah jokes... just kidnap him though :D... **

**...**

**You laugh as if I'm kidding this time.**

**Disclaimer: Just to let everyone know out there that I own Bleach, and everything about it... so did I act out as Tite Kubo alright? Good! I plan to be an actress when I'm older! So sorry everyone, I don't really own Bleach or any of its awesomeness if I owned Bleach then... well let's just say my life wouldn't be as sad as this one **

**The Fading Light**

"_**You are my lightning to my fire, without your spark, I will never alight."**_

A petite figure trudged silently through the empty streets – even if there were people there, they could not see her, her pools of dull violet lowered to the cracks on the ground as her old fashioned sandals dragged across the concrete footpath. Her expression visualised as a cold and emotionless noble woman, but from the inside; she was crying and begging to the world for a shed of happiness.

...

"_Your drawings suck Rukia! Why do you even bother?" Ichigo growled as Rukia proudly showed her recent rabbit drawings of them cuddling and lining up to eat ice cream. The substitute Shinigami strolled into the room with his infamous scowl. After another successful Hollow hunt, the duo returned to Ichigo's room where Rukia had decided to show her gratitude to the Kurosaki family by drawing a family picture of them... and a scowling Ichigo in the background. _

"_They do not!" The young Kuchiki bristled in protest as her eyes glared with anger. "I admit that they aren't as perfect as my brother's but they are great!"_

"_The day that you and Byakuya's drawings are 'great' is the same day that Inoue's cooking is actually edible to all of Japan." Ichigo snickered which earned a familiar Shakespearian book to connect into his face. _

"_I doubt you can draw any better." Rukia challenged as a smirk suddenly formed while Ichigo's eyebrow twitch in irritation._

"_What was that?" Ichigo snarled, with a familiar vein throbbing on his forehead. _

"_Right..." Rukia muttered as she pretended to be in deep thought. "I forgot of how much of an idiot you are. Your drawings Ichigo are bad, my drawings are better." _

"_I don't do stupid things like draw!" Ichigo snapped, trying to turn away. _

"_So are you admitting that you can't draw?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...I take it as a yes-"_

"_GIVE ME THAT!" Ichigo roared as he snatched Rukia's sketchpad and walking sluggishly towards his desk. "Damn midget."_

_Rukia couldn't help but smirk as she observed Ichigo grumbling in the chair. She merely let the insult go, because watching Ichigo draw was amusing to her. _

_..._

Her breath came visible in the cool air as she walked closer to her destination. The strand of hair that hung in the middle of her face barely bothered her. She would have felt worse if she didn't have Sode no Shirayuki beside her. It hurt. The pain that went through her, throbbed through her mentally – it caused her to clench her fists in anger.

_..._

"_Dance Sode no Shirayuki..." Rukia took a step back as she swung her beautiful sword against her opponent. The Hollow that she was fighting roared furiously – it was stronger and faster than most. It nearly impaled her but they missed. But barely. She hit the floor with the tip four times before she raised it again. The spots she hit made snow rise from the ground."Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" The female Kuchiki commanded, forcing Ice to suddenly shoot out towards the giant monster. There was a roar before the Hollow jumped out of the way._

"_Rukia!" Ichigo shouted with worry._

"_Be quiet Ichigo! I can take this!" Rukia protested angrily. Unexpectedly the Hollow lashed out at her with its tail knocking her successfully to the post. Rukia gritted her teeth and glared at the opponent, as it narrowed its crimson eyes. It howled again and swiftly slashed her left arm with its claws, making it pointless. She automatically dropped her white blade, holding onto her injured arm for support. "Damn..." Rukia cursed, lowering her eyes._

_The hollow howled again, running swiftly towards her with its claws exposed. Rukia was prepared for the ending of her life, her brother appeared in her mind, Renji as her best friend and Ichigo... Ichigo as the one who saved her; the man responsible for her original crimes. Out of the blue, a rapid flash of orange made Rukia widened her violet orbs. Warm crimson sprayed on her astonished face as she continued to stare. _

"_I...Ichi...Ichigo..." She whispered in horror. The Hollow evaporated into the air, but it paid a heavy price. Ichigo had been impaled by the claws and he dropped to the ground in defeat. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she cradled his body close to her. The blood poured out effortlessly, and it exposed itself to the dark world. Water started to drip from the sky, evidencing that the rain landed on the ground with pain. _

"_Rukia... you idiot..." Ichigo grunted as the pain immobilised him from moving. _

"_Ichigo, don't move. I will get Inoue and she will heal you!" Rukia promised just as she was going to get up and retrieve Orihime, Ichigo stiffly moved his hand to stop her._

"_No... I just want to be here... in my last moment..." Ichigo stated as he wrapped his suddenly cold hands around Rukia's. "... With you." _

"_Don't be a fool Ichigo! You will survive! You have survived all of the other times! This one will not be different!" Rukia raised her hands and emitted the bright blue kido to heal his wounds but Ichigo raised his hands to stop her once again._

"_Rukia... this is the end for me."_

_Rukia widened her eyes in horror, her eyes started to well up in tears as she observed the boy who she met as a human with powers, and now as a substitute Shinigami, who earned his respect throughout Soul Society. "You can't..."_

"_Why does the world hate me? It rains the day I die... I hate the rain." Ichigo groaned. _

"_Ichi...go..."_

"_But... being with you... midget... makes the rain from my heart disappear." The orange hair boy rested his head comfortably on Rukia's lap, focusing on her eyes. "Rukia... I just want to say..." Rukia couldn't hear the rest of his sentence and it seemed important. Ichigo's warm amber eyes soften at Rukia's before they slowly went dull._

"_Ichigo! Wake up!" Rukia cried, tears now flowing down her face. "Ichigo!" She screamed as the rain poured harder, cleaning the blood of her face and from her injury. "Ichigo!" The young Kuchiki repeated throughout the night, the tears mixed in with the hard rain that froze her body in the matter of seconds._

_..._

"Ichigo..." Rukia softly whispered as she stared at his grave. It had been two years since that night happened. It haunted her because it was her fault. If she didn't act so selfish, Ichigo wouldn't have jumped in to save her. Many people assumed that this woman never cried, but they were wrong. Rukia Kuchiki cried once, on this very day every year because of her mistake that she will always regret. Her violet orbs glanced at the grave beside Ichigo's. The next one had read 'Masaki' on it, and Rukia knew clearly that she was his mother.

Rukia was too proud to admit to anyone that she actually liked the fool. As she watched him throughout the days, the months... she slowly felt something for him but she never revealed what she was truly feeling. She should have confessed to Ichigo her true feelings... maybe it would have changed things.

"I'm sorry..." The woman gently muttered, as she let the tears escape her eyes once again.

"_**I will never alight without you beside me."**_

**Agua: *Cries* I'm a terrible person I know!**

**Ichigo: Why the hell did you kill me off?**

**Agua: Good question. I killed you off because this chapter is in tribute to one of my closest friends... He meant a lot to me... but if he ever read this, I'm sure he would be proud. I still have my poll up if you want to vote, review as well please. Ciao! **


End file.
